


Getting Gifts

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Christmas shopping so hard this year? Stiles wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa Identity revealed: Boo, yes dear, you know me. Yes, I gave myself a story to throw suspicion off of myself.
> 
> I hope you had a wonderful holiday season and that the new year is kind to you. 
> 
> *hugs*
> 
> FairyNiamh, your Secret Santa 2013
> 
> Story Beta'd by the lovely Drivven Wrinth

Stiles stared at the shop window, wondering what in the hell he was going to do this year.

Things had been far simpler before Scott had been bitten. Back then he could easily lie about presents and no one was the wiser; which was wonderful... perfect even. Now, nearly his entire group of friends could guess what present he go them through a series of simple yes or no questions. Damned werewolf super hearing.

Thankfully, Derek had forbidden the pack from employing such methods this year. Thank you Mrs. Hale for scaring your son out of that habit. Now if Derek would employ those tactics on the rest of the pack all would be right with the world.

Stiles didn't know why he was stressing over this particular holiday season. Yes, there were a lot of firsts. Scott and Allison not being Scott _and_ Allison was one of those things. Derek and Stiles being the brand new couple was another new development. A change that only he and Derek hadn't seen coming.

Stiles had great and expansive knowledge about each member of the pack. He could (and would) rattle on and on about the perfect gift for each person in the pack. Except for his boyfriend... which might be the reason this fucking holiday was stressing him out.

Why was Derek so difficult to shop for? His damned boyfriend didn't seem to have any open hobbies and/or vices... and where in the world was that fair?

With a sigh Stiles pulled out his phone and did the last thing he had ever wanted to do... he called Lydia and Cora for shopping advice. Derek would owe him big this year.

~Fin~


End file.
